


La historia más vieja del mundo

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leave your number on the locker and I'll give you a call" (The Killers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La historia más vieja del mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the field, i remember you were incredible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428424) by [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami). 



> Escrito a partir del prompt de kisachanlove (LJ) para el AU Request Meme

 

**La historia más vieja del mundo**

 

__Es complicado, eso que tienen.  
(En realidad, es tremendamente sencillo.)  
  
Al principio, comienzan a hablar porque Dick es amigo de Tim, y Tim es el nuevo proyecto-barra-rompecabezas de Jason. Dick le crispa los nervios, siempre tan alegre, siempre tan honesto, tan sincero. Convierte en su pasatiempo favorito sacar al genio de Dick de paseo, hacerle gritar de rabia, le provoca con palabras bien escogidas y silencios cargados de explosivos, y desaparece antes de que Dick pueda hacer algo con toda esa frustración.  
Menos un día, un día en el que Dick es demasiado rápido, y le arrincona contra una taquilla, en el vacío pasillo del instituto, y respira sobre sus labios, los ojos muy abiertos y el mundo conteniendo el aliento.  
Ese día Jason cede y le besa, y ese día cambia su dinámica: o eso cree, porque, semanas más tarde, Dick tiene nueva novia y Jason queda en las sombras.  
  
_ _

__Le gusta decirse que lo que tienen es complicado, pero, en realidad, es la historia más vieja y más simple del mundo._ _


End file.
